


A Perfect Day

by TimeToTravel



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: A Date, F/M, Fluff, Post-TLH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24919912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeToTravel/pseuds/TimeToTravel
Summary: A date between Lucie and Jesse for @friendlyneighborhoodreader on TumblrLucie had a plan. Ever since Jesse had come back from the dead, there hadn't been much time for him to adapt to his new, modern surroundings, and so she had come up with a list of locations for them to visit together. That day would be brilliant, Lucie was sure of it.
Relationships: Jesse Blackthorn/Lucie Herondale
Kudos: 17





	A Perfect Day

Lucie Herondale was nearly jumping with joy. Tatiana’s evil plan had been thwarted, and Belial was banished to the deepest pits of hell. Not to mention, James and Cordelia had finally come to their senses and realized their feelings towards each other. And Lucie was most certainly glad for that as well, she’d been considering locking them into one of the Institute’s many empty chambers together for ages. It was the perfect ending to wrap up their story, a hope for a bright future hanging in the distance.

Well, almost.

An idea had been brewing in the back of Lucie’s heads for ages, or at least for a few months anyway, and she longed to execute it.

Jesse had been brought back a while ago, and though he was disappointed in Lucie at first, he had come to terms with it. In fact, Lucie could say with near absolute certainty that Jesse was enjoying life far more now than he had the first 17 years of his life. He looked so much more alive, happy at last. 

In order to continue seeing that lively nature, Lucie had hatched a plan. Less of a plan really, and more of a scheme to spend more time with Jesse, but Lucie didn’t care to think of it as such. From the point when Jesse had been unghosted to that fateful day, there hadn’t been much time for him to adapt to the new, modern surroundings, so Lucie took it upon herself to inform him of the changes through a list of meticulously planned events and locations to visit before the day’s end.

“Lucie, I came as soon as I received your letter!” And there he was, Jesse Blackthorn rushing into the Institute’s entrance, looking rather disheveled. Lucie may or may not have told him it was an emergency, but it wasn’t as though she had directly lied to him, only bent the truth a bit. She told Jesse as such, only to receive an unamused expression back, though she could see traces of a fond smile beneath the mask of annoyance.

Lucie smiled brightly, running towards the exit. “Come along then, you’re already here, might as well join me on an adventure.” The facade of annoyance fell, leaving Jesse beaming at her, before following her out onto the crowded streets of London, both laughing and grinning like mad, drawing the attention of a couple groups passing the street, but neither of them seemed to care. 

Unlike most days in London, the clouds had decided to part, revealing a bright sun, too blinding to tell the color of. It was as if the world itself had decided that the following day would be wonderful.

Shops lined the street, filling their vision with bright colors. Upon spotting a bookshop at the end of the street, Lucie steered Jesse towards it, pointing out the ones he’d missed out on while he was dead. This particular bookshop was owned by a kind warlock, his, quite literal, fiery head of hair glamoured to appear as a regular auburn. Lucie and Jesse smiled at him before moving on to browse the shelves.

Lucie turned to show Jesse a book titled _Elements of the mathematical theory of electricity and magnetism_ , brandishing it rather dramatically, before bursting into a bout of laughter.

Jesse cracked a smile. “Sounds rather dull, don’t you think?” He himself had been admiring the newest addition of _A History of Notable Shadowhunters_ , now promising the inclusion of downworlders and aptly being retitled as _A History of Notable Shadowhunters and Downworlders._ “I would much prefer reading something like this!” He brandished the novel he had been gazing at with a flourish, dramatics rivaling Lucie’s own. 

Lucie laughed once more, Jesse joining her in hysterics, before composing themselves once more, a smile brightening both their faces. They placed the novels back on their respective shelves before Lucie began speaking again. 

“It is pretty dull, though you do need to learn more about what you’ve missed during the past few years. Who knows what cursed volumes you may have had to suffer through during death? You must be informed about new developments. I believe that particular one discusses advancements in mundane science, apparently they have been experimenting with electricity far more than even our dear Kit has.” Lucie paused for a moment, smiling innocently though the mischievous glint in her eyes screamed anything but innocent. “You do know of electricity, right?”

“I died 7 years ago, not 70 years ago. I think I know what electricity is,” Jesse said those words with a smile. He seemed to be doing that more often, smiling, and Lucie never wanted him to stop. The green of his eyes were somehow brighter, years of stress and worry stripped away for a single moment in time. Lucie could spend years writing about it and she’d never find one that perfectly described his expression in that moment. It was young and carefree. Beautiful, in fact.

“Anyway, we should probably leave the bookshop or I’m certain we’d stay here for far too long, and I wouldn’t want to miss out on any of the lovely items on your list.” Jesse’s voice snapped her out of her daze, his eyes shining with excitement. He held out his elbow for her like the gentleman he was, Lucie graciously accepting, and the two walked out of the bookshop and back into the London streets. 

~*^*~

The remainder of the day was a blur of excitement, Lucie animatedly telling Jesse of the wondrous new sites. She pointed out structures of both mundane and shadowhunter origin, allowing him to see everything he’d missed in death, though Jesse was more focused on Lucie herself. 

She looked so happy then, Jesse wanted to make sure she looked like that for the rest of her days. He recalled her lively laugh he’d heard at the bookshop, perfect in every way. It had a melodious quality to it, but the fact that it belonged to Lucie made it far more precious. The world could never have replicated the beauty of Lucie Herondale. 

The sun dipped into the horizon before Lucie said, “There is one last place on the list.” She led them down a startlingly familiar path, grass melting into neatly trimmed wildflowers. The path to Chiswick House. 

The place looked far nicer than it had been under Tatiana’s care, Jesse having made an actual effort to restore his childhood home and the Lightwood family Manor to its original glory. The vines and moss surrounding the perimeter of the house were scraped off, windows that hadn’t been free of dust for the better part of the century were wiped clean at last. It didn’t look like the same location anymore.

“The last location on your list is my home,” he said those words carefully, turning to Lucie a moment too late, for she was already gone and had begun preparing to scale the walls closing off the back garden. “And why, might I ask, do you look like you’re about to break into my house? We could always just enter through the front door,”

“It’s not about your house more than it is about what is in your back garden, Jess, and this just happens to be the most convenient way into said back garden.” Lucie stepped on the first stone, pulling herself up.

“Please don’t tell me you’ve decided to befriend the demon in the greenhouse, not every supernatural creature is as friendly as me, you know?” Lucie turned back to face him, her eyes gleaming.

“Are you coming, then? I wouldn’t want to befriend any demons without you.”

Jesse let out a short laugh, smiling before heading for the wall himself. And so, the two scaled the wall, landing on the soft grass on the opposite side of it. Lucie trudged forward, gesturing at Jesse to follow in suit, before stopping in front of the portal connecting Chiswick to the Blackthorn home in Idris, or at least what remained of it. Lucie turned to Jesse, the remaining rays of sun lighting her hair in a peachy glow. She ushered him inside the portal to reveal a forest.

_The_ forest.

The same one where they had met before, 7 years ago.

Lucie looked at him, a smile that rivaled the brightness of the sun plastered onto her face. “I asked Magnus Bane to reroute this portal to the forest. I thought it’d be nice, something familiar amongst the new.”

Jesse could barely speak, trying multiple times to gather his thoughts before the words came to him. “I love it, and I loved every moment of today. It has been perfect, and being here with you has made it even more so.” He paused.

Lucie was so kind, so full of life. He couldn’t stop himself from staring at her in that moment, wanting to commit every detail of the day and this scene into memory. Lucie, who’d always been there. Lucie who was witty, and brilliant in every way possible. Without having a minute to think, words flew from Jesse’s mouth. And for once, he didn’t mind that he didn’t think, that he hadn’t planned out every detail perfectly. What he had said was true and there would’ve been no amount of preparation that could have resembled how honest he was being at that moment.

“I love you, Lucie Herondale.”

Lucie stared at him for a moment as his heartbeat quickened.

A beat passed.

Two.

They’d made up their minds in a single minute, understanding every action before it happened. She leaned forward, Jesse doing so as well, both meeting in the middle.

Jesse’s brain may or may not have ceased to function for a solid moment, relishing in the feeling of Lucie before anchoring itself in reality once more. His hand was resting on her back, hers were buried in his hair. They broke apart, gazing into one another’s eyes. He didn’t want it to end, that moment in the forest. It seemed as though the rest of the world ceased to matter, leaving the two of them in a bubble of their own. Only him and Lucie, not another care in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As mentioned before, this was originally posted on Tumblr under my username, @idontgetit-whydoihavetosaymyname


End file.
